Blaze's and Kurumi's wedding
by Xantrax-42
Summary: It's a big day for the Dream Traveler as he's marrying to the girl that he loves-Kurumi! One-shot! More special guest characters included (Read it to find out!) Kurumi X OC


Blaze's and Kurumi's wedding

Disclaimer: Hey! Xantrax-42 again! And this time, this is another wedding fic for Blaze and Kurumi! Yup, my best friend told me to upload it faster so I'll do it. Oh! More guest characters appear on the fic so you'll find out when you read it. Enjoy! :D

Another big day has arrived for the Dream Traveler, now grown into a fine young man without a doubt. Blaze is getting nervous as he paced around, he couldn't stand still. His dark twin and his best man at his wedding-Shadow-calm his light twin.

Blaze: Oh, man! I'm so nervous about this.

Shadow: I know, brother. After all, it is common for people to be nervous when they are getting married.

Blaze: I know. I just want this to be perfect.

Shadow smiled at his brother as he patted his shoulder. Suddenly, large double door opened and and the music starts to play, revealing Kurumi in a beautiful white wedding dress, holding blue roses bouquet. Blaze's jaw dropped when he eyed on his soon-to-be bride, finding her how beautiful she is. She truly is an angel in his eyes. Shadow coughed and snapped him out of it. Blaze shook his head and stood still but nervously as Kurumi went down the aisle. In front of Kurumi, the flower girl came down the aisle, spreading rose petal around. Followed by Kurumi's bridemaids-Nozomi and Ichigo, flanking her. Kurumi then taking her place besides her soon-to-be husband as Blaze's heart beats strongly as Kurumi smiled gently at him. Then, Karen arrived as a ring bearer and presented the ring to the two. She bowed and held the pillow with the rings. On the first row, there's Blaze's long lost family, now founded when Ichigo reunites with him. His parents and his younger brother-Raichi and not to mention, Ellen with Hummy on her arms. On the second row, there's Ichigo's friends-Aoi, Ran, Otome, Sakura, Yurika, Kaede, Shion, Akari, Seira with her sister-Noel, Kii, Sora and Maria. On the third row, there's Nagisa with her husband-Fujimura, Honoka with Kiriya and Hikari with her boyfriend. On the third row, there's Saki with Kazuya and Mai. On the fourth row, there's Coco, now Nozomi's husband, Rin, Urara with Syrup and Komachi with her fiance-Natts. On the fifth row, there's Love with her husband-Chinen, Miki with Soular-in his civil form as Shun (Forgot to add them in the previous wedding. :P), Inori and Setsuna with Westar as Hayato. On the sixth row, there's Tsubomi with Oliver, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri. On the seventh row, there's Hibiki, Kanade and Ako. On the eighth row, there's Miyuki carrying Candy, Akane with her fiance-Brian, Yayoi with Pop in his human form, Nao and Reika. On the ninth row, there's Mana, Rikka with Ira, Alice, Makoto and Aguri. On the tenth row, there's Megumi with Seiji, Hime, Yuko and Iona. They watched them as the wedding proceed with the priest begins the ceremony.

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who believes that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.

The scene went silent and no one answering. As nobody speak up, the priest continued.

Priest: Will the bearer of the rings now present the symbols of holy matrimony?

Karen then stepped forward between bride and groom and held up the pillow. Blaze took the golden rose ring first and slid into Kurumi's finger. Then, Kurumi took the prism ring and slid into Blaze's finger.

Priest: Do you, Mimino Kurumi, take Hoshimiya 'Akechi' Blaze to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for poorer or richer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?

Kurumi: I do.

Priest: And do you, Hoshimiya 'Akechi' Blaze, take Mimino Kurumi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for poorer or richer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?

Blaze: I do.

Priest: By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Blaze then removed Kurumi's veil as they smiled before leaning in and sealing the deal with a kiss. Aoi, Raichi and Noel then took the shot with their cameras, not to miss this moment. Blaze and Kurumi then broke the kiss as the priest announced.

Priest: I know present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Hoshimiya 'Akechi' Blaze!

Instantly, the entire church broke out in applause as the newlyweds smiled at them. Later that day, everyone was chatting happily. Then, Shadow signals the DJ.

Shadow: I think it's time for the traditional dance.

He smiled as the DJ started up the song. Shadow then went behind Blaze and gave him a shove as he turned to his twin. (A/N: For the song, here's the link: /watch?v=pFXZ618pU_0)

Blaze: Hey! What was that for?

Shadow: Can't keep the lady waiting, are you? You're in for a dance.

Blaze blushed, knowing that he's going to dance with Kurumi as he looked at her. He then went to her and bowed formally like a gentlemen with blushed appeared on his face as Kurumi giggled.

Blaze: May I have this dance, my lady?

Kurumi: *curtsies* It'll be an honor.

She took Blaze's hand in hers as they headed out in the middle of the room, while the guests formed a circle around them. The newlyweds began to dance to the music. Blaze isn't that bad at dancing since he's been taught by his sisters. As the song and dance progressed, couples began to join in, filling up the floor.

Blaze: This is the best wedding ever.

Kurumi: Yeah. And I'll never forget this day.

Blaze: All the best for my lady.

Kurumi leaned in for a kiss. Blaze wrapped his arms around her waist, losing himself in her as they continued to kiss. Later, the wedding is finally come to a close as Kurumi is about to throw her bouquet. She then pitched it over her head into the screaming fray as the girls are trying to catch it. The bouquet was then landed on Mana as blushed appeared on her face.

Mana: Eh?!

Kurumi: Looks like it's Shadow's and Mana's turn.

Blaze: Hey, Shadow! Don't forget to invite us!

Shadow blushed as he turned around shyly as Mana squealed in joy.

Mana: Yatta~! I couldn't help but feel my heart is getting Kyunkyun when it comes to our wedding~!

Rikka: *sigh* Mana!

Rikka tried to calm the excited Mana as the newlyweds chuckled. They then enter the limo-specially for them under Alice's preparation-with the sign "Just Married" on the back. The chauffeur then drove the limo away to their honeymoon as the newlyweds stared at each other lovingly as their friends waved goodbye to them, throwing rice and confetti.

Blaze: Best day of our life ever!

Kurumi: It is! And I love it!

Blaze: I love you, Kurumi-chan.

Kurumi: I love you too, my dear Blaze.

They then gave each other a passionate kiss. After they fight the great evil together like Black Hole, Fusion and the others, they deserved a life of happiness as the wedded couple.

A/N: That's Blaze and Kurumi's wedding! My friend wanted this quickly so I'll do it! Yup! There's more special guests came from Aikatsu and this is also me and my friend's idea. I know this may be quite a spoiler but how did Blaze found his long lost family? Can't tell you yet. :D Anyway, I'll continue working on the Doki Doki Saga! Catch you all later! Habanaisune! :D


End file.
